Prince Charming
by Little Pearl
Summary: Since long ago, Aoko thought up the qualities that her Prince Charming should have: being a foreigner, smart, with a strong feeling of justice and a gentleman. So how come Hakuba didn’t fit for the role but Kaito did?


Long before she met Kaito or Hakuba, she made her mind about what type of boy would be ideal for her to forever stay by her side. Television and the fairy tales she loved helped her and an another influence was her father, that she wanted to marry in the first place. Only when she grew up a bit more, she understood that the love for her father is a different kind of love and that she needed an another boy to fill up the role of her Prince Charming.

Her ideal guy?

Foreigner.

Especially if he was British, German or Scandinavian. That would result in a cold type of beauty with blue eyes and blond hair. Well, mostly the blue eyes were something she liked, having a small eye-fetish. She would shiver and get lost in blue orbs gazing at her in a loving way…

Smart.

As in wise, intelligent, knowing how to use his advantages, skillful. Preferably even aware of it but still being modest about without bragging about it. That would just annoy her. She didn't want a nerd as well. Just someone that knew how much he was worth and was satisfied with it. Using his own brain and not relying on others, but on himself. Because she wanted to rely on that person.

With a strong feeling of justice.

Like a policeman, detective, lawyer, judge… Despising crimes or criminals. With a good sense about evil and good. Like a prince or knight in a shining armor always rushing to help. Someone that would get along easily with her father. Someone that would also keep up with her dream of becoming a police officer. That would support her decision and be as passionate about it as her.

Gentleman.

Always there for ladies – or even better – always there for her. Offering his hand when she needed help, his shoulder to cry on, his support when she was feeling weak… With a charming smile always making her heart beat faster. And offering a flower or any other present, even if only to cheer her up.

And no matter what Keiko said about Hakuba, no matter how many of those points he matched, she couldn't feel even the slightest attraction towards him. Kaito on the other hand… He made her go crazy about him, without even trying. It was a bit angering her, but on the other hand, she was glad he didn't notice how much effect his actions had on her…

Yeah, he was no foreigner – she noticed that, thank you very much.

So what if he was Japanese? He was more than handsome for her. She knew that sometimes his blue eyes were so cold and still so beautiful it made her breathless. He sometimes referred to it as a poker face. And she couldn't help but like this emotionless face that he used as a mask. Because when it slipped down – and it always had – it was still the same silly Kaito. And it was so easy to just get lost in those eyes…

Was he smart?

Well, that would be a good topic to discuss about. His mind was just a little bit weird. He was intelligent and had an ability to remember things many normal people couldn't, but he was such a PERVERT, she could only think of him as an idiot.

And he wasn't a 'hero of justice' – that's for sure.

She believed that it was more than weird to support Kaito Kid so much as Kaito did, knowing how much pain he brought to her and her father. But at the same time, she believed that Kaito must have a reason for it, so she patiently waited for him to explain it. No matter how long it would take… And she saw Kaito as her knight and prince… But any time she thought of him like that, an image of Kaito Kid appeared right before her eyes and that didn't make her happy at all.

He was a gentleman…

…But not towards her. He treated her differently than other girls. Than other people in general. She knew he could be polite and kind, but he choose to be annoying and perverted towards her. She was still torn whether to think of it as him showing his affection in a very childish way or was he just a plain jerk.

So no matter how much Hakuba filled the 'ideal boyfriend' role that she thought up when she was 4 or 5 years old, she couldn't respond to his confession like he would hope. She knew it wouldn't be fair to any of them. So she just apologized and turned him down. Somehow that made all the girls in her class very happy. She wasn't aware that there was also one guy that was happy about it. That guy being Kaito. If she knew, she would take the initiative a long time ago…

Instead she waited. It was a long time. They left high school and started their University courses. Her father always busy with Kid, her new friends busy with school and work – she was feeling really lonely now… But she couldn't confess to him. Not when she felt that there is something that prevents him from getting close to people. Close to her. Like an invisible wall between them. She wondered if it was always there and she just noticed it recently or did something happened that he build it up.

She learned what it was years later. Shocked at first, she was keen to listen to Kaito's story, everything fitting in now, like puzzles she was struggling to complete. It was so easy to believe him when he said that he didn't like to steal, but he had no choice… That he didn't want to bring trouble to her father, but he couldn't get caught or else the Pandora would be found before him… That now this is the end, because the cursed jewel has been destroyed and his father's death was avenged…

But she didn't believe in his confession. Or rather, didn't want to believe in it. He kept coming back, curing her from the loneliness she felt. There were no more secrets between them, except from the tiny little one of her own. That she loved him back. Even if he wasn't the ideal boy she dreamt in her childhood, she didn't want any other man in her life. She knew it was Kaito, or nobody else. But… She must learn to trust him first.

Understanding is one thing. Forgiving is another one. He was patient, he knew it was going to be like that and he was willing to wait until she could trust him again. She waited for him to give up, but he never gave up on trying. He picked one day in a week and on that day he was always seriously confessing, always offering her a rose and a small magic show that she learned to love once more. She just fell for him again. Truthfully, each time they met, she felt like falling in love with him.

Having a double identity, almost made him like he was someone she didn't know, someone foreign, a stranger. And she finally noticed how attractive Kaito was when he was Kid. The white suit, the cocky grin, the shimmering blue eyes – all that made her now think that she would like to meet up with him like that for once more in her life…

And she couldn't help but be impressed by his skills. How he managed to keep it a secret (well Hakuba and Akako… And Shinichi, Heiji, Ran, Kazuha, Sonoko and her knowing doesn't count at all) and fool everyone. How he always planned the theft so he wouldn't get caught. How he managed to escape… He was not only smart. He was clever, he was sly and he knew how to use his abilities to his advantage. He even rescued the clock that meant so much for her…

Getting revenge for his father, always returning the stolen goods (not counting Pandora of course) and preventing the bad guys to really mess up with this world… Always by her side, telling her not to give up and always praising her father for keeping up the good work. She was amazed how considerate Kaito was of their feelings. Even if as Kid they were enemies.

And finally… He was the Gentleman Thief. The only ones that ever got hurt during encounters with him were the people that he needed to use to get into the crowd or Shinichi, but he also was keen of hurting Kaito, so they were even. And he has always given Aoko the most beautiful roses…

So really, he was her Prince Charming after all.

And one day when she answered to his confession, when they finally kissed and embraced, he surprised her even more. Using his magic skills he made a special ring appear on one of her fingers. When a question followed the small magic show, she just couldn't say 'no' and she couldn't stop crying from happiness.

In the end, he stole her heart. He claimed it was the most precious thing he had ever stolen. So precious that he didn't intend to give it back. She didn't want it any other way.

And they lived happily ever after…


End file.
